Living Arrangements
by QueenJay13
Summary: This is a plotless story of what it would be like if Matthew was 'forced' to live with Feliks Berwald and Mathias. Sucky summery better story hahaha :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know what I should be doing. I ****SHOULD**** be working on the next chapter for Torn At The Seams and i ****SHOULD**** be posting another installment of Being a Belishmidt Mom, but I'm not no instead I'm procrastinating and starting this little story. What can I say I'm a rebel haha but yea I apologize in advance for Berwald's accent it's my first time trying his accent and it's challenging espcially since I never bothered to learn the differnce between a vowel and a constant. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Also one last thing Papa=Francis Dad=Arthur and Alfred=Brother! :D Because I'm uber cheesy like that lol.**

* * *

I've never had real roommates before, unless you count when I was younger and had to share a room with Alfred I don't. I also don't count living with my now ex-girlfriend.

I trudge up the stairs to the third floor of the apartment to door number 313. I take a deep calming breathe before going to knock on the door. My knuckles barley makes contact as the door flings open.

"Hey! You're like our new roommate n stuff right?" A shorter man with blonde hair streaked with pink framing his face, grass green eyes and pale skin said excitedly.

"Um yea I guess so." I said softly becoming suddenly interested in my sneakers. He pulled me through the door.

"Mathias! Oh my god you have to meet Mathias. He's like totally cool n stuff. I think you'll two will get along. He gets along with everyone! Even with that stiff Austrian down the hall!" The man rambled on pulling me to a spacious living room. There was another man with messy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, playing a video game on the couch.

"Mathias! Hey this is our new roommate!" The man said and the man whom I think is Mathias paused his game.

"Hi I'm Mathias! Welcome to the apartment!" He says getting up.

"Um, Hi, I'm Matthew Williams." I say playing with my sweater sleeve.

"Well, let me show you around! This is the living room, the rules of the t.v are simple if you want to watch a show you must post a 24 hour notice explaining the show and how long it will take. That's basically it!" He said before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a large kitchen.

"This is the kitchen, please put you name on anything that you want or else it's open to the general public! When you put your name on something make sure that you use a bright marker and place you name very clearly and multiple times on the container!" He said then continued to pull me around the apartment explaining certain rules. My room was the second one from the right on the hall. We finally got back to the living room when the man I first met handed me a stack of papers.

"What are these?" I ask skimming through the stacks.

"Oh this is very important. These are lists of things that certain people are not allowed to do as for example," He grabbed the top page of the stack "Feliks here is not under any circumstances allowed to attend a Justin Beiber concert unattended or otherwise." He read off.

"Um why isn't he allowed to go a Justin Beiber concert?" I ask curiosity getting the better of me.

"Let's just say it wouldn't be good." Mathias said as Feliks glared at him and slightly pouted.

"It wouldn't be that bad." He said crossing his arms. Matthias just laughed and ruffled Feliks's hair. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly answered.  
"Hello." I greeted.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred screamed into my ear causing me to hold the phone away.

"Could please be quieter, you're hurting my teeth eh?" I said deeming it safe to put the phone back up to my ear.

"Sorry Mattie, anyway how's your roommates?" He asked, Alfred is as subtle as a punch in the face.

"I just got here, but is there a reason that you called?" I asked, because it's very rare to get calls where we just chat, there's usually a catch.

"Actually yea dude there is. Do you know where dad keeps his extra cash?"

"Alfred, why do you need money?"  
"Dad got in jail and I need to know where he keeps his stash so I can be the hero and bail him out, also I need a ride my motorcycle sorta broke." I almost fell backwards.

"D-dad's in jail? What did he do?" I asked as situations flashed through my mind.

"Yea, don't worry he's fine. I'm not sure what he did all I know is that Papa is stuck at work, Dad's bail is 600, and my motorcycle is broken and if I borrow Papa's car he will disown me especially if I get a scratch or dent in it, so can you please give me a ride?" He summed up.

"Um yea sure I can give you a ride. Where are you?" I ask twirling my keys inside my pocket pouch.

"I'm at home. So I'll see ya in fifteen?"  
"Sounds good bye." I say hanging up. Now that I'm not distracted I notice Feliks and Matthias leaning in super close to my phone.

"Um I have to go." I say walking out the door. Papa and Dad live over East so it's like a ten minute drive and a fifteen minute walk. I walk into the familiar living room to find Alfred vigorously mopping the floor and I giggle at the sight.

"Alfred, calm down. I don't think anything Dad did was too terribly bad." I say even though I'm just as worried as he is. I start walking up the elegant staircase.

"Yea, but he did do something bad enough to land himself in jail." He said following me to our parents' bedroom.

"He'll be fine it's not like it's prison or death row, plus I don't think anybody would want to deal with a cranky Artie." I say digging in the closet to find a shoebox. I take out the proper amount before putting everything back in its proper place.

"Yea your right let's go bail him out." He said finally calming down. We talk about funny situations he could've gotten himself into to try and ease the tension. We get into the station and go through the process of getting Dad out.

"Thanks for getting me out lads." He says when he is finally placed back into our custody. "I never thought my very own sons would bail me out. I always thought it would be the other way around." He chuckled. We get into the car, when Alfred asked how he ended up in jail. Yup subtle as a punch in the face.

"Well, it started out as a causal conversation between me and Belle. We were talking about the stuff we usually talked about, but then she called my cooking awful which I could handle, but then she called Alfred a Egotistic Jackass, Matthew a inconsiderate bastard and Francis a whore and I kinda got mad and may or may not have punched her." He explained. I feel relieved that he hadn't killed her or did anything to get him onto death row, happy that he defended his family, but also angry that he did it in such a violent way. I feel sad that Belle got hurt, but she deserved it.

"Matthew I have something for you." Dad said when we got to the house.

"For me? What is it." I ask I usually never get stuff unless it's bills but considering that it was sent at my parents' house it's not a bill.

"I'll go get it, Oh Alfred are you going to crash here for the night again?" He asked.

"Yea, probably." Dad went to go get whatever it was. I figured it would probably just be a letter from Uncle Allistar or cousin Michelle, but when he came back he had a big box.

"This came in the mail today addressed to you. There's a return address but no name." He said I took the box. It wasn't a small box but it wasn't a big box either. I drove back to the apartment. When I got home Mathias and Feliks were playing sometype of card game.

"How'd it go?" Mathias asked totally focused on the game.

"Surprisingly well." I responded before going to my new room. I sat on the bed and looked at the box and that's when I heard a faint knock.

"Come in." It was Feliks. They must've finished their game.

"Hey Matthew. Like what do you totally have there?" He says coming to sit on the bed next to me.

"It's a box." I say brushing my hand on the side.

"Well I can see that. I'm like not blind. What's in the box? More importantly who sent the box?" He asks.

"I'm not sure." I say then I got to read the label. The return address an address in Germany, but that doesn't tell me much. Then I read the sending address. It reads 'Birdie Williams.' I suddenly knew who sent it and I smile.

"Who's Birdie?" Feliks asks.

"Um, I'm Birdie I guess." I say bashfully at the nickname.

"Your nickname is Birdie? That's like totally cool! Why are you called that?" He pressed.

"Long story." I sigh, before opening the box. The first thing I see is a letter in an envelope.

'Dear Birdie,

Things are going good here in Germany. Hopefully I will be able to visit soon, but I wouldn't count too much on it. I miss your pancakes and Kuma. I was just going to send you a letter but I figured a care package would be so more awesome! So here's the awesomeness.

Sincerely

The Awesome Me, Gilbert.

P.S Gilbird says hi

P.P.S the food here is good but I think I still prefer your potato salad over the potato salad they have here.' I laugh a little bit. Gilbert can be so silly. Gilbert had gotten into a German school he applied for because he thought that it would be funny and he never actually thought that they would ever accept him on the account of him being too awesome, but they did. He left two weeks ago.

"Awwww, That's so cute! I wish my boyfriend would do things like that for me!" Feliks said and I could feel my face overheat.

"No, Gilbert is not my boyfriend! We are just friends. I've known him ever since kindergarten. We are just friends." I quickly say. He bursts into a smirk.

"I see." He says dropping it. I dig through the packing peanuts, until I came to another box. There were dozens of photos of him and Gilbird, on campus, in front of some historical building, him on a random street and so on.

"Aw what's that cute little fluffy thing?" Feliks asked pointing to a close up of Gilbird on some railing.

"That's Gilbird." I say going through another handful of pictures.

"Gilbird? So he liked named a bird after himself? Why?" I grinned.

"Because He's awesome." And I burst out laughing at the sentence, my laugh must've been contagious because Feliks was laughing as hard as I was and it caused Mathias to come investigate

"What are you guys laughing about? Seriously you sound like you're about to die." We were laughing so hard we couldn't even choke out an answer. I even forgot what we were laughing about. After a bit we calmed down.

"Oh by the way here's the list that you forgot when you had to suddenly go." He placed the stack on the nightstand.

"Is this your boyfriend?" He asks picking up a picture.

"NO!" I respond and he giggles.

"Psh~ I know that. Me and Gil go way back." He declared. We spent a few hours telling jokes and talking about what came to mind, before Matthias and Feliks deiced to go drinking. I don't like to drink, alcohol tastes really rancid to me of course there is the exception of wine, but how do you grow up with Francis as your Papa and not like wine? I crawl into bed and snuggle Kuma until I fall asleep. I wake up at four o'clock, tired and disorientated I make my way down the hall to go to the bathroom when in my disorientation I smack against something hard and solid in the darkness. I thought it was a wall, so I got up and used it to support my stupid tired state until I ran out of 'wall' and started falling towards the ground. I braced for impact but it never came instead an arm was wrapped against my gut and keeping me from falling. I manage to regain my balance when everything clicked into place.

"Ohmigod! I'm so so so so so sorry. Thanks though but I'm so sorry." I gush out.

"W'lc'm'" I could barely understand him, maybe it was just my tiredness. I went to the bathroom and back to bad. Maybe having roommates won't be so bad, now if Dad could just stay out of trouble.

**A/N I have no idea what the next chapter is going to contain but this whole story is probably going to have no plot whatsoever just a bunch of craziness. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow. I can't believe how popular this actually is. I wasn't actually going to ya know make a second chapter but I figured what the Hell. The Song used in this chapter is callled Respect and it's by P!nk and you should check it out. Sorry for the ending if it seems rushed. I'm moving and it's just awful! Espcially since almost every piece of my furniture is from IKEA and we threw out the insturctions because the pictures were confusing and there were no words and I'm just like -_- really? anywho here's the next chapter**

"I get really sick and tired of boys up in my face. Pick up lines like "What's your sign" won't get you anyplace. When me and all my girls go walking down the street It seems we can't go anywhere without a car that goes "Beep-beep" Cuz this body is a priceless piece of lovin' unconditionally So, Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are? You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for free No, no, no, Hey ladies (Yeah!) Let 'em know it ain't easy R-E-S-P-E-C-T Let's come togeta' Sista's (Yeah!) It's time to be greedy Nothin' good comes for free." Mathias yells as the music shakes the whole apartment.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, damn I sure look fine I can't blame those horny boys, I would make me mine. When I pass you in a club, "Ooh, la la!" you gasp. Back up boy, I ain't your toy, or your piece of ass Cuz this body is a priceless piece of lovin' unconditionally So, Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are? You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for free No, no, no Hey ladies (Yeah!) Let 'em know it ain't easy R-E-S-P-E-C-T Let's come togeta' Sista's (Yeah!) Its time to be greedy Nothin' good comes for free Hey ladies (Yeah!) Let 'em know it ain't easy R-E-S-P-E-C-T Let's come togeta' Sista's (Yeah!) It's time to be greedy Nothin' good comes for free!" Shouts Feliks in response. I check the time. It's 6:45 am in the MORNING. I shuffle to the living room tiredly and unplug the karaoke machine just as Mathias was starting the next verse.

"Hey! What do you have against P!nk?" He asks as I shuffle towards the kitchen to make coffee.

"I have no problem with P!nk, I have a problem with being waken up at some god forsaken hour." I point out. To put it nicely mornings aren't my thing. No one should be awake before eleven.

"There is like nothing wrong with being up at 6 and stuff." Feliks pouts.

"Maybe not for you, but I'm not crazy. Shouldn't you guys be hung over or something?" I ask.

"Naw, we recover easily!" Mathias says. Then my phone rings. I pick it up

"Hey." I answer.

"Hey asswipe! You have till one O'clock to come pick up the rest of your shit before I burn it!" Belle says.

"Well aren't you a delightful ray of sunshine in the morning?" I say sarcastically.

"Just come get your stuff! Jackass!"

"Bitch." I say before hanging up. I know I should be angrier but it's just so early.

"What was that like about?" Feliks asks.

"Just my ex Belle. She's getting her panties in a twist." I say pouring some coffee. "Any of you want any of this coffee?" I ask sipping a mug.

"No, we're good. Save some for Berwald though." Mathias says before plugging the karaoke machine back in. Soon I'm awake of course it's like eight now.

"'s th's c'ffe' st'll w'rm?" A familiar voice says.

"Um yea it's still warm." I say being more polite then earlier.

"G'od." He says taking a mug I check the time, well better now than later to slay the demon. I walk back to my room and notice Mathias and Feliks passed out on the floor and I laugh. I pull on a sweater and get a bag before starting to make my way out the door when I notice Berwald in a suit.

"Hey um do you need a ride?" I ask.

"S'r' 'f 'ts n' t'r'ubl'"

"Okay where do you need to go?" I ask as we walk down to the parking lot.

"IK'A." He says. Oh that's right next to Belle's house.

"They have good apple pie." I comment. He just kinda nods. He's very awkward. It's a weird experience. When we get there he gets out and as he's walking I notice he left briefcase on the passenger floor.  
"Hey Berwald! You forgot you briefcase." I say getting out giving him back the case.

"Th'nks. Th'r's s'm'on'e tr'sh'ng y'ur c'r." It took me a moment to iron out his accent before turning on my heel.

"Belle what the hell are you doing?" I ask she was using her own keys it crack my mirror and scratching up the car.

"I think a car should represent the person don't you think? A trashy car for a trashy man." She says smiling evilly.  
"Oh so it that why you got a Soul? A stupid car with no figure for a stupid girl with no figure?" I ask in retort.

"That's it you're going to Hell and I'm going to put you there personally!" She yells.

"Bring it on." I say rolling up my sleeves. Just as she was coming over to slap me across the face, Berwald suddenly lifts her up and throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He walks over to the hedge wall and throws her over.

"Um thanks Berwald." I say timidly.

"N' pr'bl'm." He says going inside the store, I really hope Belle didn't make him late or anything. I drive back home after getting my stuff from Belle's house to find the house filled with smoke. I start waving through the smoke.

"Oh good Matthew you home!" Mathias says.

"What happened?" I ask softly.

"Oh I was trying to cook something in the wok that Yao gave me last week, She? He? Yao is nice like that." He says as smoke sneaks into my glasses and stick to the lenses.

"Where's Feliks?" I ask.

"He's working. Anyway do you know how to clear out smoke?" He asks.  
"Yea you just got to open all the windows and turn on a lot of fans." I say being well experienced. I help him clear the smoke.

He goes to the stove.

"Do you want any of this food?" He asks going over to the now non-smoking wok. I look at the slightly burnt food, I figure I eat some. I spent the better half of my live enduring Dad's awful cooking I'm sure I can handle some brunt randomness.

"Sure."

**A/N Mathias just knows everyone haha. Anywho feel free not to read this part but I'm going to add it in so if want to you can continue reading. You see I'm Apart of The VSC Otherwise known as The Voltaire Signal Corps. Now Aurelio Voltaire (Can't spell his last name) Is in my opinion a very talented artist. He literally has no boundaries, he is corruption itself. He dosen't really belong to a genre of music, but he does have a variety. Like he has a Country album called "Hate Lives in a Small Town." And he has an album making fun of Star wars and Star Trek called BiTrekular. He is also into the very morbid and dark. He has done stuff for various things. He unlike some of the artists today isn't tied to just music, he is also an author some of his works are "Oh my Goth!" "Paint it black" And "The Call of the Jersey Devil" and he also makes toys like his plush Pony of Doom. He also has done a song for Cartoon Network's The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy which is called 'BRAINS' Usually I won't promote my interests on an authors notes like this or promote people. Voltaire is the one and only exception because I believe that he is simply talented. Why would I promote such a thing like on a story like this? I wouldn't normally, but I have notice that people love 2p nations on this website. I don't fully understand 2p but to my understanding it's just bringing out the darker faults in these nations, like focusing on their insanity. Now Voltaire is for the morbid and insane and for everyone. His music can have an upbeat beat or a sadder note. Now you might be wondering what is the Voltaire Singal Corps that QueenJay is in? Well Voltaire does alot of stuff independently so their is absoultly NO promotional unit. So the VSC is a way for fans to ban together and promote an artist we all appreciate. I'm not asking you to buy all his albums, toys, books in fact I'm not asking you to buy anything. I'm just asking to check him out on Youtube or go check out a book via libarary (If you people know what that is anymore haha) I'm just asking give him a chance. And if you like what he has to offer than maybe considering being a apart of the Voltaire Signal Corps, Being in the VSC is simple all you have to do is click like on the offical VSC facebook page, IF and only IF you like Voltaire. Please go check him out. He has a youtube account called The Lair of Voltaire check out his music, he has some short films you can watch. He is a talented artist and he is a true artist and he just has soo much love for his profession and he just wants to keep on doing what he loves. Please please check Voltaire out on youtube. If you don't like Star Wars or Star Trek or your not a fan of country he has other music. If you want to check him out but don't know how try listing to some of my favorites such as "The Headless Waltz" "Riding a black unicorn" "Goodnight DemonSlayer" "Brains" "When your Evil" "Cathouse Tragedy" and "Stuck with you" Mostly because it reminds me of Greece and Turkey. Thanks for taking the time to read this and I know it's sad when the A/N is longer than the actual chapter, but I really wanted to Promote a great and talented man. Thanks if you've read this far and super thanks for those who are going to check Voltaire out. If you have any questions you would like to ask me about the Voltaire Signal Corps than please PM me and I will answer it to the best of my ability. Thanks for reading my promotion and thanks for enjoying my story and I apologize for putting in a promotional in said story. Have a good night! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hopefully you enjoy this one and it's longer. For those of you who do not know what a Whataburger is. It's a fast food place that's like wayyyyyyyyy better than McDonalds and it's in Texas obliviously I have no idea if it's anywhere else in The South but definitely in Texas anyway enjoy. **

I'm sound asleep when Feliks and Mathias barge in my room and rip the comforter off me.

"Wake up Matthew!" Feliks yells. I grumble something and check the time, its 1:30 am…In the morning!

"Can't it wait till morning?" I ask turning around.

"It is morning! Come on get up." Mathias whines, I just grab a blanket from the pile I keep by my bed for emergencies. Mathias gives out a loud overdramatic sigh and I hear them leave. To my unfortunate luck they come back.

"Go away." I whine. Suddenly I feel the top half of my bed rise and I go tumbling off. I look to see Berwald putting my bed down. "That's cheating." I say crossing my arms.

"Come on! Hurry and get dressed or else we're going to miss our flight." Mathias says pulling me up and shoving random clothes at me.

"What flight? What are you talking about?" I ask, still sleepy.

"Just shut up, get dressed and trust us." Feliks says. Soon I'm dressed and on a plane, freaking out.

"Don't worry I fly like all the time." Feliks says trying to get me to calm down.  
"Where are we even going?" I ask nervous.

"You'll see." He says smirking which is weird for Feliks. I fell asleep and soon Feliks was shaking me awake.  
"Come on lead foot! It's time to leave!" Feliks drags me off the plane and we re-group with the rest of our roomies.

"Where are we?" I ask the group.

"We're in Texas, Yee-Haw!" Mathias says pulling a ten gallon hat out of thin air and starting galloping around.

"What exactly are we doing in Texas at three in the morning?" Mathias did his over-dramatic sigh.

"You'll see!" Feliks and Mathias said in unison as they pull me down the street.

"Oooh we should blindfold him." Mathias suggests and soon everything is black, which frankly makes me fear for my life.

"Can you see anything Mattie?" Feliks asks and I shake my head. "Good." They lead me down the street and into a building that smells like grease. They remove the blindfold and I find myself in a booth in a fast food building.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Whataburger!" Mathias says excitedly and I give him a confused look while I try to process this.

"So you brought me to Texas…to bring me to a fast food place…at three am?" I ask going through the process.

"Yup. That sounds about right. You can confirm that right?" Mathias asks.

"Totally."  
"S'ems l'g't." I sigh and resist the urge to facepalm, as Berwald goes to get food.

"They serve onion rings here?" I ask looking at the mountain of deep fried rings.

"Yup they taste great in there chocolate shakes, Try it." Mathias says shoving a ring dripping in shake. I take it and reluctantly taste it. It's not that bad.

"I love Texan burgers but I think that Berwald still make the best barbeque burgers ever. With all due respect of course." Mathias brags.

"St'p br'agg'ng M'th'as." Berwald says smacking the back of his head. Just then two men come into the fast food building.

"But it's true I bet you could make better barbeque burgers than any Texan local." Mathias says really loud. The two men come up to our table.

"Hello. I'm Zion and this is Excalibur." The black haired one says before pointing to the brown haired one.

"Hi! I'm Mathias, that's Feliks, that's Berwald and this is Matthew! What's up? Excalibur, that's a cool name bro." Mathias replies.

"Nice to meet ya'll but don't bother talking to Excalibur, he's a mute. So I heard you say that Berwald here could beat any local Texan to a barbeque burger grill off?" Zion says smiling; Excalibur is just standing there looking bored.

"Damn skippy. Berwald is the best. He can beat anyone anyplace any grill." Mathias says smugly, Berwald just sent him a death glare.

"I'll think I'll have to take you up on the offer. Meet us behind the Waffle House in an hour, we'll provide everything." Zion says writing down the directions on the paper napkin before leaving.

"wh't th' h'll d'd y'u g't m' int'?" Berwald angrily asks looking as if he's about to bite his head off.

"Come on it's not that bad, but we will have to pick up some stuff though." Mathias says getting up and we follow him to a Wal-Mart where we pick up beer, barbeque and a few other items. Soon we are waiting back behind Waffle House. They whole time Feliks is giggling like a madman.

"Oh..my..Lanta. They totally….have no idea what they got themselves into." He says in-between giggles. Then we notice Zion and Excalibur.

"So ya'll came. What's wrong with him?" He asks jerking his thumb towards Feliks.

"He's crazy." I mumble under my breath and Zion explodes into laughter, I look at him surprised that he heard me. Excalibur starts up a fire.., in a metal trash can and we all look at him funny.

"Not to complain or anything but that's not a grill." Mathias says. Zion puts a grill grid over the garbage fire.

"Now it's a grill unless, of course, you're scared and want to back down?" He says smirking.  
"No we never back down from a challenge. In fact we should place a wager on it." Mathias replies, I swear when we get back home I'm going to kill him.

"Okay how about this; if we win, and believe me haha we're going to win, Matthew has to stay here for a week. However if by some strange stroke of luck you guys win, which let's be honest that would require a lot of luck, we'll give you 400 dollars to split." Zion purposes to and Mathias takes a moment to consider it. Why me? Why is it always me? Why do they even want me?

"Okay deal!" Mathias says and shakes hand with Zion and Excalibur, and I'm about to clobber Mathias. He's so lucky I don't have my hockey stick with me. I grab Mathias 's arm.

"Why the hell did you agree to that stupid bet?" I hiss tightening my grip.

"Mattie, bro, chill we've got this. Berwald is amazing at this type of stuff. Plus we have gotten out of scrapes like this before. We know what we're doing. Trust me." He says reassuringly. I sigh and let go of his arm.

"Okay, but never again." I say going to stand next to the giggling Feliks.

"Here have a beer." He says holding back his giggles and handing me a cold one. Which against my better judgment , I take anyway. Berwald is preparing his burgers on a random box, while Excalibur does the same thing on the other side of the hobo fire.

"We need a judge." Mathias says out of the blue.

"A judge?" Zion asks.

"Yea of course, let me explain. Berwald and Excalibur can't judge cause they're the cooks and Excalibur is well a mute so he couldn't express the awesome enjoyment of barbeque burgers. Feliks can't stop laughing and would choke and nobody would want to see that. I'm currently on this new diet where I can only have meat once a week and I already had my meat for this week. Mattie can't do it because even though he hasn't Berwald's burgers he is bias because he likes us and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to spend a week with you two, no offense especially since it's going to be hockey season very soon and he has tickets for the first opening game and trust me when I say you do NOT want to come between this kid and his hockey." He explains before moving his hand to the side of his mouth and whispers.

"He's Canadian." Zion starts laughing and I want to slap Mathias into next month.

"I see your logic. Why don't you and I go find a judge?" Zion agrees.

"Where are you going to find a judge at almost four am?" I ask

"You have no idea." Zion says as he and Mathias leaves the alley ways. I can't believe that these are my roommates. Sometimes I wish I could just transport myself over to Alfred's or to my parent's house to watch a movie or play a bored game so I wouldn't have to get in situations like these, especially when it's so awkwardly silent. I sit on a box by Feliks and let my head go against the brick building so I'm look at the stars, lucky bastards. You know when things are wrong when you're jealous of the stars. Soon Mathias and Zion come back with a blonde haired lady, wearing Mathias's cowboy hat.

"Everyone this is our judge; Mary Jane. Mary Jane this is everyone. Say Hi, they won't bite, well maybe Mathew but don't mind him." I restrain the urge to flip Mathias off but instead I just give Mary Jane a friendly smile. I walk up to Mary Jane. She's very pretty.

"Bonjour mon cher, I'm Matthew." I say taking her hand and kissing it lightly. I fight back a chuckle at what Francis's expression would be right now. She giggles.

"I'm Mary Jane, It's a pleasure to make your acquaints." I give her a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine charment. So how did a dimwit like Mathias and Zion get such a lovely lady like you to be a judge?"

"Hey I heard that!" Mathias yells and I brush him off.

"I think they are charming."

"To each their own, I suppose." That's when my phone went off, I check the I.D: restricted.

"Excuse me mon cher." I say before answering.

"Bonjour?" I greet a little hestaintly.

"Mattie, Matt, Birdie, Mathieu, Mat, mien Birdie."

"Oui Gilbert, what do you want?" I ask patiently.

"I want pancakes." He says and I want to bang my head against the wall of the alley.

"Pancakes? You want pancakes at four in the morning?" I ask very skeptical.

"Ja, it's like ten in the morning here in Berlin. So of course I want pancakes."  
"Gilbert there is no way I can give you pancakes. You're in Berlin, Germany and I'm in some alley behind a Waffle House, in Texas in the United States of America." A moment of silence passes.

"What the hell are you doing behind a Waffle House?" I sigh.

"It's a long story. Let's just say Mathias has got a big mouth." I say.

"That explains a lot Birdie. Anyway are you sure you can't send me any pancakes?" He asks.

"Why do you want pancakes so bad?" I ask.

"Let's say I'm in a similar situation as you are probably in but a lot worse." I sigh.

"I'll see what I can do when I get back home. Bye Gil." I say.

"Bye Birdie." He says before I hang up.

"Okay, moment of truth everyone." Mathias says and we all gather around the garbage grill. We hand Mary Jane a burger, that Excalibur made.

"This is pretty good, has a nice tang like the barbeque-burger ratio." She says before biting into Berwald's. She standing there, her eyes dilated and just frozen as if in shock.

"This….is…wow. Just wow. They're no words to describe this. Wow. Just wow. It's like , like, a an explosion of amazement. I feel like everything I've done with my life is a complete waste. I feel so enlighten. This is amazing. I chose this burger." She takes another bite and all four are yelling in victory.

"IN YOUR FACE BROSKI!" Feliks yells.

"PUT THAT IN YOU JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!" Mathias yells as we're jumping in joy.

"Goddamn it Excalibur! God you're an idiot." Zion says to his brother, probably speaking to him for the first time tonight. I walk up to Zion.

"Hey you shouldn't talk to your friends like." I say.

"Well, good thing he's my brother." Zion says.

"It still doesn't make it right." He just scoffs and walks away. Excalibur gave me a smile before walking off.

"Dude we should celebrate with waffles! Let's go!" Feliks says and we go to the Waffle House before going back home.

"That was epic! We should go to Texas more often." Mathias says as we bored the plane.  
"NO!" Berwald and I both say at the same time.

"N'v'r 'gi'n." Berwald says sending daggers at Mathias.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So this just suddenly came to me and I do not mean to offend anybody but if I did offend someone, get over it it is a HETALIA fanfiction. Some one is bound to get offended. anyway I hope you like and dont forget to review!**

I knew from the second I met these guys they weren't normal. They're fucking insane for lack of better words, but the good kind of insane, like the insane you get when you find out that _The Princess Bride _is also a book and you spend two whole days non-stop reading it, opposed as too I will kill you and eat your brain insane. No, they're the good kind.

I sigh and close my eyes, writer's block kinda sucks. I unlock the door and open the door.

"I'm back and I got the allergy medicine you wanted and Felik's hairspray." I say setting the stuff on the kitchen counter and walking into the living room. Sitting on the floor reading the _New York Times _was a little boy, about six, with black messy hair, light almost transparent blue eyes and a small frame.

"Mathias! Who's this?" I ask and said man comes out of the hall.

"Oh thanks for picking those things up for me." He says not processing my question.

"Yes your welcome, but you didn't steal this child did you?" I ask giving the boy a worried glance.

"You mean him? No of course not. There are four things slash people I would never ever steal. Number 1 is children." He says and I heave a sigh resisting the urge to bang my head against the wall.

"So where did he come from? He's not 's son is he? The last time you volunteered to watch one of her kids, she bit me. Do you know what that's like? To be bitten by sixteen year old with fangs? Not a six year old, but a sixteen year old?!" I shudder at the memory.

"I still don't think she bit you, but no he's not from the Crazy Miller Clan." He says before continuing. "He's my little brother!"

"Isn't your mom a little too um, old to be having kids?" I ask.

"Tch~ he isn't blood related, stupid. I'm part of the big brother-little brother program." He says puffing his chest out like he's some sort of Danish penguin. Are there such a thing as Danish penguins? Yet another thing to add to my increasing list of random Google searches.

"Since when? And you don't even know how to take care of a child! The Millers don't count cause they're batshit crazy." I say sticking my tongue out as if it'll help make my point.

"Since I saw this really hot dude, when I say hot guy I mean **hot**! I mean a really hotty-hot-hot-hotersen served with a side of super smexy sexiness." He sighs dreamily, with a glint of craziness and lovesickness in his eyes.

"So you decide to take on a kid?"  
"Well yea. To show him how compassionate I am about the future of not only America's youth but the entire world's future." He says and suddenly has an irresistible slapping face.

"Did you plan this far ahead?" I ask and he gives a wide grin.

"Nope!" He says his smile never faltering.

"Of course you didn't because you don't believe in things like 'plans' 'laws' or 'dictionaries'. So you were going to let this kid read the New York Times bored, until you decided it's long enough to return him? Mathias you're truly an idiot." I fix my glasses and shake my head.

"Well, what do you want me to do about?" Mathias says dramatically. I go over to the kid who has now moved on to the funnies.

"Hello, my name is Mathew Williams, What's your name?" I ask giving him a friendly smile.

"Hi Mathew I'm Markus Larkus!" He say happily.

"Well, Markus what would you like to do today?" I ask and he gives a moment to think about it.

"Well, if it's okay, I want to go ice-skating!" He says and I smile.

"Okay then why don't you go get ready and we'll head out in a moment okay?" I say and he jumps off to put on his sneakers. I look over to a shellshocked Mathias.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I ask smugly.

"You are a saint Mattie, I mean it. A Saint, but where are you going to find an ice rink in July?" He asks. I can't believe him most the time.

"Let's go you idiot." I say and we pile up into my car. Markus seems like a quiet kid but as soon as we're in the car he is spewing out questions.

"Are we really going ice-skating? We're you going to find an ice-rink in July? You guys aren't going to take me to some weird China-Town sweatshop and murder me so that old Chinese women can make faux alligator purses out of my skin are you?" I laugh at his questions.

"Yes we are really going ice-skating, you'll see where we are going, and no we're not going to some weird China-Town sweatshop to have you murdered." I say reassuringly.

"Nope we are going to German-Town so they can make your bones into dog food and your organs and muscles as wrust." Mathias says laughing.

"Mathias Êtes-vous vraiment que dense, stupide? You're going to scare the poor boy."

"Oh cool! You guys made up some weird secret code! That's so retro cool! Hey are you guys together or something?" He asks. I start blushing and choking up.

"Markus! That's absurd, I could never be together with this, this bête, and it's not a secret code, it's French." I say.

"Aw, you hurt me Mattie. You truly hurt me. How could you never date this," He says pointing at himself, "but you would totally die if Gilbert asked you out? I feel very hurt and insulated. I feel Inshurted." He says pouting and I raise my eyebrow.

"Inshurted?" I say, I'm beginning to seriously doubt Mathias's sanity right about now, or any sanity he has left.

"That's a cool word. Inshurted, is that French too? And who's Gilbert? Can I meet him? Hey, Mattie are you going to marry this Gilbert? If you do can I be the flower girl and the best man and the ring bearer?" He asks all excited, although he resurrects my blush.

"Inshurted isn't a French word, Don't worry about Gilbert, you'll most likely never meet him since he's in Germany right now. No I'm not going to marry Gilbert or Mathias or anyone you pair me with, but if I do end up marrying anyone you'll have to wear the flower girl dress while also being the best man and the ring bearer, deal?" I ask, glancing at him through the mirror, who seems to be weighing the pros and cons.

"Okay, but one two conditions: 1) it has to be a pretty dress and 2) if you teach me to speak your fancy French language." He says.

"Hmm, Okay a pretty dress with tights, Mary Janes and pigtails and French lessons with the promise that you speak it throughout the entire wedding, ceremony and reception." I say negotationing it further.

"Deal, since you probably are never going to marry anyway." He says.

"Okay are you willing to put that down on paper?" Mathias says handing him a folder and paper. He has apparently writing down all the terms and what not. Markus signs it and as I pull into the ice rink and Mathias makes me sign it as well and tucks it into his pocket.

"I'll make copies when we get home." He says as we enter the busy rink. I buy us hot cocoa as they get their skates on.

"What's this for?" Markus asks as I hand him a Styrofoam cup.

"It's a Canadian tradition that if you drink something hot before ice skating you'll have better luck." I say smiling. After we finish we get on the ice, Markus takes to like fish takes to water, Mathias on the other hand takes to ice skating as a giraffe would doing the cha-cha.

"Do you think we should help him?" Markus says as we pass him. He's barley in the actual rink.

"I'm sure he'll be fine probably just needs a little push." I say and Markus gives this really wide grin before disappearing and pushing Mathias into the rink where he looks like a cartoon character, windmilling his arms and all.

"Well, that's not quite what I had in mind but okay." I say laughing as we start racing. Soon we left and got ice-cream before deciding to go back to the orphanage or wherever the hell Mathias got Markus.

"I don't want to go back?" Markus says in the back seat.

"Why?" Mathias asks and I roll my eyes.

"Because this kid Cruz Hernandez bullies the crap outta me." He sighs.

"Wait is he related to Carlos Hernandez?" I ask.

"Yea like a cousin or something." He says bluntly.

"I want to let you know that I usually don't encourage violence, but beat him up." I say as I take a turn.

"Why? Oh is this to get back to Carlos? Did he turn you gay? Was he the lawyer who tried to put you into jail?" He asks and he brightens up instantly.

"Mon Dieu! Why do you keep insisting that I'm gay? Also why do you just assume I've been in Jail?" I say a little dramatically.

"Mon Dieu, what does that mean? Sorry I guess I just assumed because your hair is all pretty like a girls n your quiet and shy like one too."

"Mon Dieu means my god in French and Mattie he does have a point if you got your hair cut and you know show more of hockey Mattie than you wouldn't be mistaken as a girl, your brother, or gay." Mathias says as we drive in. "Also come in so we can sign Markus off. I want you to meet the hunkster." He says already out of the car before it's properly parked. He pulls me inside to the front counter, where a man with blonde, blue eyes and a cross clip is manning the counter.

"Oh, Hello again." He says a little grimly from behind the counter.

"Hello, we're signing Markus back in that's alright." Mathias says blushing slightly.

"Of course, did you guys have a fun time?" He asks Markus.

"I had an awesome time Lukas. We got to go ice-skating and Mattie, this guy over here; yea he says that if he ever gets married I can be the flower girl, ring bearer and the best man. How cool it that? Also they're going to teach me French, although I don't think Mathias knows French because when he was translating Mattie, he said it differently. We also had ice-cream!" Markus says in one word like breath. I think he forgot that he needs to breathe.

"Sounds exciting, let me finish up here and you can tell me more." He says and Markus bounces off.

"Don't forget about what I said about Cruz!" I shout off to him.

"Don't worry Mattie!" He says before he's completely gone.

"I'm glad you could take him out and spend time with him today. He's a bit of a trouble maker and most people don't want to deal with him." Lukas says.

"Mon Dieu, that's terrible. He's was so well behaved." I say quietly.

"There and there, that's all done. See ya later Lukas!" Mathias says pulling me into the parking lot.

"Isn't he a dreamboat Mchotterson?" Mathias asks his eyes glazing over again.

"I guess if you say so." I say as I get back into the car and back home. I kinda hope that Mathias will stick to the big brother little brother program, Markus looked very happy today, I don't believe he's a trouble maker

**A/N I was going to use sealand but than I forgot, I like Markus's personality a little bit better anyway. So sorry if it seems these always end on a cliff hanger :( I try not to do that but sometimes ending these seeem weird anywho Thanks to all of my reviewers, followers, faveriteors and stalikers (readers) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm back with this brand-spanking-new-all-nonsense chapter :D **

I'm sitting on the floor watching Dancing with the stars with Berwald, don't judge it's his show, and Feliks is playing with my hair from his spot on the couch. That's when Mathias bursts through the front door.

"BATTLE STATIONS! SOMEONE GET ME MY AXE! THIS IS CODE A KENTWOOD CLASS 'B' TO THE SIXTH DEGREE!" Mathias barks and everyone turns their heads.

"You don't mean a niner-niner-3-one?" Feliks asks in horror. Berwald immediately goes off.

"Whats a niner-niner-3-one?" I ask confused and soon they're glaring at me.

"Feliks, go to the store to get provisions, weapons, anything else we need and goddamn it! Explain code niner-niner-3-one to Matthew! We'll hold down the fort!" He says handing a card to Feliks and pushing us out of the door. Soon we're in Wal-Mart.

"So a code niner-niner-3-one?" I say as Feliks picks out a few watermelons.

"Apartment 316 lives Ivan, Yao, Roderich and Elizaveta. They are usually very nice stable people, with the exception of Ivan, he's very unstable, but if you say the wrong things or do the wrongs things they are murderous! I don't know what happen but Mathias got us into war with Apartment 316. It's going to be either bad like World War 1 bad or it's going to be like the Cold War. Either way if you leave the apartment alone, watch your back now grab the Silly String." Feliks says and I grab several cans. Soon we are back in the apartment. Granted it took us two hours for the trip, but when we got back it was completely changed. The porch door had sandbags piled up and the windows were all barred, Mathias and Berwald clad in commo, and a huge flag with three vertical stripes (Hot pink, black, and neon green in that order.)

"Good your back. Here's your hockey stick, never forget it until this blows over." Mathias says shoving the object into my hands.

"What the maple did you do?" I ask.

"It wasn't me this time I swear it!" He says crossing his arms.

" ?" I say sternly.

"I was over there you know because Yao and I are very good friends you know. So we started talking and bantering and then I don't know how it happened but then all the sudden Ivan was antagonizing me so I was defending myself and then before I knew it all four of them were ganging up on me then I hit Roderich out of panic and defense and then Ivan declared war." He explains.

"How do you settle something like this?" I ask.

"It's difficult but because of modern rules and stuff we have a battle out in the parking lot using mainly food, but you never know because Ivan uses a faucet pipe, Yao a wok, Elizaveta a frying pan, and Roderich uses a, um, er actually I don't think he has anything to be honest. Not the point! We're supposed to meet them tomorrow at high noon. They wanted it at high four."

"What does that have to do with us?" I ask because this is sounding like a personal problem.

"B'cu's' r'om'es st'ck t'g'th'r." Berwald says setting a few sandbags on the window sills.

"Where did you get sandbags?' I ask changing the subject.

We walk out to the large parking lot out front of our apartments. We found them all standing in line waiting, Elizaveta holding their flag,(five black and white horizontal stripes) Mathias came face to face with Ivan, Berwald with Elizaveta, Feliks with Yao and Roderich and me.

"Hello Apartment 316 code niner-niner-3-1" Mathias says really hostile like.

"Privet Apartment 313 code forty-four-3-6. It's a lovely day da?" Ivan asks smacking his pipe against the palm of his opposite hand lightly in a slow beat.

"Quite." And then we just stood there, eyeing one another. Both sides not wanting the one to draw first blood, I just wanted this temporary madness to end. After a while my feet began to ache from standing so long.

"Enough with the chit-chat Braginski!" Mathias says although no one has spoken a word this entire time after the initial greet. I clutch the hockey stick in my hands, feeling the intense atmosphere. Than with an childish deranged 'kolkolkol' Ivan swung at Mathias with his pipe, but he blocked it with his battle axe (Come on! This is the 21st century where does one even get a real battle axe anymore! I mean come on 21st!) soon we were charged into battle. Silly string started flying everywhere, and watermelons being flung and used as shields. Roderich looks at me with his bluish-purplish eyes.

"This is so barbaric." He says in a bored tone. I do not want to fight Roderich because as far as I know he hasn't hurt, well at least _physically_ Mathias, and hasn't offended me in the slightest.

"It is what is this even about anyway?" I ask.

"Mathias bad mouth Chopin saying he was Polish, everyone knows he's Austrian." He scoffs.

"Not to fan the flames but I'm pretty sure Chopin is Polish." I say quietly.

"How dare you say such a vulgar thing, next you're going to tell me that Bach is German!" He retorts with an eyeroll.

"But Bach is German." I say just as softly as the first time.

"Lies! All of it lies!" He says and the he pathetically lunged at me, which I easily side-stepped.

"Just calm down eh?" I say as he lunged at me again in almost a waltz like way.

"No I will not clam down when you are making ridicules lies of the greatest composers ever to live!" He says before slapping me, leaving me unfazed. Seriously, he fought like a girl (Not to say that I fight girls per say nor that the female gender is weak, I'm just saying that his fighting style reminds me just a tad bit more of an elementary school girl.) I give out a grin before pushing his chest making him falling on his ass.

"How dare you?!" He screeches as he gets up and knees my stomach and I just laugh.

"How dare I? You're the one who attacked first I'm just defending myself. Plus I've handled girls who could pack more a punch than you while I was in highschool." I say and he punches me in the check a little hard, just enough for me to actually, ya'know feel something. One swing, not even a hard one, is all that takes for him to fall defeated on the pavement.

"Good work Mattie-boy!" Mathias yells from over where he is at. Yao and Elizaveta have fallen to the pavement just as Roderich was. All that was standing now was Ivan.

"Surrender now Ivan and we'll spare you!" Mathias says loudly as Ivan takes a moment to recompose himself.

"Never!" He growls back. Then all four of us start closing in on him.

"Braginski, you're surrounded, outnumbered and outmatched. Just surrender." Mathias says and Ivan begins to worry looking at the state of his men and the mixture of ours.

"Fine Mathias! You can have this victory. Until next time da?" Ivan says and Mathias lets out a laugh.

"Men, move out!" He says and we head back to the apartment. I look back to see remains of varies fruits and vegetables along with a mess of silly string. What a mess, I'm glad I don't have to clean it up.

**A/N I hope you enjoy this installment! Thanks again to everyone to who reviewed {Excalibur Guest: Awesome name you've got there bro ;) Glad you like the name so much} followed and favortied. And for those of you who haven't don't forget to review, not required but greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm watching Berwald play some game when I hear Feliks.

"Ugg no. No way. Big nope. Defintaly a no. EWWW!" After about thirty seconds of this, I go to investigate truth be told I wish I hadn't. My clothes were lumped in a huge pile in the middle of my room.

"FELIKS WHAT THE MAPLE ARE YOU DOING?!" I say loudly.

"Oh hey Mattie! You know you have like no clothes." He says pulling a shirt off a hanger.

"Yes I do, how else would you be able to make that big pile." I say slightly sarcastic.

"Well, I mean like good clothes for like dates and stuff." He says discarding the shirt in a big pile. "I mean what the hell does RTFM mean anyway, I know texting lingo but my god I cannot figure that one out."

"RTFM means Read The Flipping Manual: why do you need my clothes? You have plenty of your own" I ask

"Yea but I'm going on a date and I want to be FABULOUS." He says as he strikes a pose on the word fabulous.

"Well good luck put everything back when you're done." I say turning to go back into the living room, that's when I had a wild Feliks clinging on my waist.

"Not so fast! I'm going shopping and you're going with me!" He says grabbing his man bag and dragging me to the closest mall.

I walked into the big mall, not as big as mall of America of course but still pretty big.

"Okay let's get started." Feliks says pulling me into a random store and stuffing me into the dressing room. Soon it was a vicious cycle of dressing rooms, random clothing and evaluations. We pass the food court, the smell of soft pretzels and cinnabons pass us.

"C'mon Fe, let's get something to munch on." I suggest.

"Absolutely not! If you eat something you'll be bloated and you can't shop anymore!" Feliks says pushing me into another dressing room.

"I thought the whole idea was to shop for you!" I ask through the door as I start trying on the massive pile of clothes Feliks stuffed in with me. After attacking that mess I found that he was nowhere around.

"Feliks!" I shout.

"Oh hey, over here Mattie." Feliks says pulling a red wagon full of delicious looking snacks. I reach for a soft pretzel, when Feliks smacks my hand away.

"What the maple Fe?" I ask giving my best kicked puppy look.

"I said no food."

"Yet you got a massive wagon full."

"Yes, for me you are still trying on stuff."

"But we are supposed to be shopping for you!"

"I can just borrow your stuff. Plus I'm hungary."

"So am I!" I say throwing my hands up in frustration, arguing with Feliks is like arguing with Al which is like arguing with a child, but at least twenty times worse.

"Okay one pretzel."

"Really?"

"No of course not, now c'mon let's go! We still have at least ten more stores to go to."

"You're evil you know that right?" I ask crossing my arms. Feliks playfully wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Aw, but you love me." Feliks says as I roll my eyes.

"Sure whatever you think, let's get going."

By the time we we're done I felt like I was going to collapse and that's why when we finally got home I fell right on the couch.

"Did Fe take ya shopping?" Mathias asks walking into the living room.

"Uh-huh" I manage to say.

"Fe, you didn't have to kill the poor guy."

"He better not be dead! I need a wingman!" Feliks says loudly.

"A wingman? I thought you were going on a date?" Mathias asks

"Well yea, but what if it's a bad date? If Mattie is there he can create a distraction!"

"Feliks I don't think I have an energy left." I whine.

"Who are you going to see anyway?" Mathias chimes in.

"Um, a Kiku Honda I think is his name. It doesn't matter you're just going to like stalk, well not stalk but follow us around on our date." Feliks says pulling me off the couch.

"B-but Feliks I'm tired!" I whine. He scoffs going to the kitchen, being completely out of energy I didn't bother to follow him. After awhile I heard the blender go on before Feliks bounds back in.

"Here drink this." He says handing me a water bottle filled with purple goo. When I say goo I mean legit goo. I gave a concerned look over to Mathias.

"Go on it's not going to kill you." He says rolling his eyes. I'm about to drink When I realize.

"Why should I take your advice!? You're crazy! And almost sold me to cowboys for a week!" I say making a point.

"Oh my God Mattie stop being a baby and drink the damn drink!" Mathias yells and I look down at the discolored liquid before saying a quick gulp. It was like drinking silky vanilla frosting. So it tasted pretty good.

"It's not that bad." The next thing I notice I'm in a skin tight outfit and sitting in a booth ten tables away sipping a pop glancing every so often at Feliks and Kiku. Feliks looks like he's having the time of his life while Kiku looks scared for his life. I chuckled silently at the couple. 'Can I go home now?' I text Feliks who immediately replies 'no ur not goin anywhere!' I sigh placing my head on the table.

"Tough day today?" An exotic voice says from across the table.

"Oui." I say not lifting my head.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Oui." I say and he chuckles.

"Is that all you can say?" He asks teasingly. I smirk before replying.

"Oui." He chuckles again and I lift my hand to see my new companion. A man with soft Carmel skin, thick messy dark brown hair, a semi muscular build and a white eye mask covering his eyes.

"My name's Sadiq." He says extending his hand.

"I-i'm Matthew." I say taking his hand.

"Nice to meet ya. So what are doing all by yourself in a place like this?" He asks and I blush a little bit.

"Oh um, you see those two? Yea, the blonde one in the skinny jeans and tube top? Yea that's my friend and I'm supposed to be here as a distraction if anything goes wrong." I say scoffing playing with my sleeve. He bursts out laughing.

"I know it's ridiculous." I admit softly.

"Yea, it is especially since I'm doing the exact same thing." I feel my eyes slightly widen.

"Really?" I ask and he smirks.

"See those two? Yea, the slightly overdressed brunette? Yea he's my friend and if something goes wrong I'm supposed to be a distraction." He says using my words and I giggle.

"I'm glad I'm not the only." I glance at the Feliks's table to see them laughing.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Sadiq asks.

"I don't really know, maybe shoes or clothes knowing Fe." I shrug.

"Yea but Kiku isn't really into that kind of things, so maybe video games and anime." I laugh and see Feliks dramatically saying something with exhaust.

"Naw, he's probably complaining about his roommates." I say rolling my eyes.

"Yea, probably. This place sucks, wanna ditch?"

"Will they be fine?"

"Who? Them? Yea, they seem to be hitting it off nicely. So wanna ditch?" I weigh the pros and cons untilled I see the duo laughing.

"Oui." Before I can finish my reply Sadiq grabs my wrists and pulls me to a basement club. I have never seen so many people in a such confined space before.

"I c-can't dance." I say blushing.

"Well not a lot of people do. Just follow my lead." He says and I start getting it. After a while of dancing he pulls me to the bar.

"I don't drink."

"It's okay if you can't hold you're alcohol."

"Oh I can hold my alcohol, trust me." I say defensively.

"Is that a challenge?" He asks a little flirty.

"Maybe."

"Mickey, will you keep score?"

"Of course mate!" The barkeeper says as he hands us each a beer. Thirteen beers later, I'm barely buzzed and Sadiq is completely, for lack of better words, shit faced.

"I think you've had enough." I say to the drunken man.

"Don't worry about the tab; just make sure he gets home safely." The barkeep says handing me a key and a card with Sadiq's address. I'm not certain but I think he's a regular. I manage to get him home after an hour. I lay him on his bed and I'm about to take off his shoes when he pulls me into the bed clinging around my neck.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You look cuddly." He slurs nuzzling his nose in the crevice of my neck. "And you also smell good like sunsets and maple syrup." He says tilting his head smelling my hair with his mask askew.

"Sadiq I have to go now." I say trying to get away but that just makes him tighten his hold on me.

"You're being ridiculous." I say.

"Shh, Mattie it's nap time."

"Oui, for you." I say and he giggles.

"Oui, what a weird word." He says before he falls asleep and I slip out of his arms and take my leave. When I get home I see piles of paper strewn everywhere along with pencils.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask and I'm immediately glomped by all my roommates, two of which are bawling their eyes out.

"We thought you were kidnaped!" Matthias explains absolutely a mess.

"Kidnaped? Why on earth would I be kidnaped?"

"I don't know! You were there one moment gone the next!" I shake my head.

"We we're waiting 24 hours just to make sure!" Feliks says randomly.

"I'm going to bed." I say shaking the trio off of me before going to falling into a well-deserved sleep.

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I just couldn't think of anything story worthy which reminds me. How long do you guys want this story to go on? (FYI forever isn't a reasonable request.) The reason I'm asking is because honestly this story probably wouldn't have gotten passed the first chapter if it wasn't for all you lovely readers! **


End file.
